The Park
by DragonSlayer412
Summary: What will Skull do when he gets a mysterious text from Reborn? How is Reborn going to react after he finds Tsuna splattered with blood? Will Tsuna reveal his true form? (Sorry if the characters are a bit OC. First fanfic.)
1. Chapter 1

(First fanfic, sorry if the characters are OC)

Skull had been walking around Namimori when he had gotten a text from Reborn.

_ Get to the Namimori Park before I shoot you in your head._

_ -R_

If not for the fact that Skull was terrified for his life, he would have probably continued to laze around the outskirts of Namimori staring off at the fauna. But no, this was _Reborn_ who had messaged him. He put on his lucky helmet and revved his motorcycle to life.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! Would you please go check out my poll about which supernatural being Skull should be on my page, please? It would help me out alot. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did, it would be a world filled with you.

* * *

When Skull got to Namimori park, he stuttered out,"T-the G-g-g-great Sk-skull-sama is h-here. W-what d-d-did you want?" He heard someone calling him over by the park bench that was a few feet away from the swing set. As soon as he saw Reborn and what was in his lap, he gave out a startled squeak."Is that Ts-tsuna? What happened to him?"

Reborn started after he had taken a deep breath." I had gotten a message from him saying that he needed me to meet up with him here, so I knew something was up or else I would have given him some crap about him needing me. When I had gotten here, he was an even worse mess of blood and shivering and tears than he is now. Whatever or whoever had done this to him had also done the same thing to someone else." Reborn pointed in the direction of a tree opposite of the tree. As Skull started to go over and check out the body, Reborn continued on." The only thing different was that the body was almost depleted of all of the blood with it all over the body and had two small incisions on the neck. I already checked over Tsuna and saw that he had not had the two incisions made to the neck. The only thing similar is that they both have blood all over their bodies."

After hearing that, Skull suddenly seemed to get a bout of confidence and turned around to Reborn to say what he had been thinking." Reborn, do you believe in the supernatural?"

Reborn put his normal smirk on to show the surprise that had appeared from that question."No, I do not. The supernatural is just a bunch of crap told to kids to get them to behave."

Skull replied to that with a grim look."Well, this looks like the work of a vampire. The incisions, the blood, and Tsuna's shivering."

"Well, lackey, even if you believe that, I have to find out the real explanation for what happened and I am going to need you to take Tsuna to your place until this is all over with and make sure to protect him."

Skull lost his confidence at that."W-w-wait. W-w-w-what?! I can't though. I have a motorcross stunt planned for two days from now."

He felt the barrel of a gun against his temple. "Skull, you will, and I repeat, you WILL take him into your care or i will shoot you right now."

"Y-y-y-y-yes, Reborn."

"I will get him cleaned up and pack his stuff." Reborn stared at Skull who was just standing there."I expect you to clean Tsuna up while I pack his stuff. Hurry up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does. If I did, it would filled with yaoi!

* * *

Once Tsuna had been cleaned up, stopped shivering and crying, and Skull had finished packing Tsuna's stuff, Reborn pushed Skull out the front door to Skull's bike. As Skull Sat on the bike, Reborn whispered something to Tsuna that made Tsuna get on the bike.

"Wh- wh- where are we going Skull-san?" Tsuna squeaked out.

"H- h- h- hi, Tsuna. I will b- b- b- be taking you to stay at my house for a little bit. I- I- I m- m- mean if you're fine with that?" Skull stuttered out.

As Tsuna was about to object, he got a death glare from Reborn that would make anyone shut up."Ya. I am fine with that."

"Well, message me when you have any information, Reborn."

"What was that, _Lackey?" _Reborn replied smirking.

"I- I- I am not your lackey! I meant, please let me know when you have stuff." Turning to Tsuna, he said,"Well, we best be on our way. Are you ready, Tsuna?"

Y- ya, Skull-san. Bye, Reborn!"

Reborn went into the house without saying another word.

Skull grumbled under his breathe as his bike rumbled to life. As he sped away from the Sawada house, he felt Tsuna's arms tighten around his waist and felt something come to life in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

So what do you guys thinks so far? Press the magical review button to let me know!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does. If I did, it would be yaoi galore!

* * *

By the time they reached Skull's house, he had completely forgotten the feeling that had awakened in his chest when Tsuna's arms had clutched around him. Instead, he was trying to figure out where he would be able to put him...

"Hey, Tsuna."

Tsuna seemed surprised to have had his name said." Y- y- ya? What is it Skull-san?"

"Would you be fine staying in my library if I added a bed?" Skull was watching Tsuna carefully to make sure he had not upset him. Instead, that question seemed to have had the opposite effect. Tsuna had such a bright smile on, Skull almost turned his head because it was hurting his eyes.

"I would love it! Thank you Skull-san!"

Skull's house was not the normal Japanese house. It was a bit more... western.

"Here, Tsuna. Let me take your stuff and show you through the house so you do not get lost."

As they passed through the front room, the feeling appeared in Skull's chest again.

He did not think much of it at the time because he got hurt alot because of his job as a stuntman.

When they turned down a hallway, Skull stopped so suddenly that Tsuna almost ran into him. "Well, this door right here on the left is your room, Tsuna. Let me set your stuff down and I'll go get your bed-" He was stopped by a surprisingly strong hand.

"It's fine, Skull I just need a futon."

"Let me go get the other bed!"

* * *

As the two were bickering at Skull's house, Reborn was a call from someone.

"Have the results turned up any saliva or blood or fingerprint traces?" Reborn questioned the person on the receiving side.

"We are sorry to say this, Reborn, but, there are no traces of anything. Not even hair or even a piece of nail."

"WHAT?! How could that be, Signor Rainerd."

"Well, either the victim did it to herself and threw herself at Vongola or... it was something that was not of the living world." When Reborn heard that, he started wondering in the smallest corners of his mind if Skull had been right... Right when he had that thought, the line went dead.

* * *

So? What did you think of that cliffhanger? Do not forget to press the magical review button!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that I have not updated in such a long time. There has been a bunch of family stuff and new school stuff going on. _** I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Reborn. Akira Amano does. If I did, it would be filled with yaoi!

* * *

"Well, either the victim did it to herself and threw herself at Vongola or... it was something that was not of the living world." When Reborn heard that, he started to wonder in the smallest corners of his mind if Skull had been right... Right when Reborn thought that, the line went dead.

* * *

"Signor Rainerd?" Reborn questioned the silence on the other side of the phone.

"Lal! Get a team to go check out Signor Rainerd's lab. Report back to me with the results immediately." Lal was about to say some smartass comment but when she saw Reborn' s face, she knew he was serious.

"Yes Reborn." She saluted to him and turned on her heel and was already forming the team.

* * *

On the other side of the Namimori, Gokudera was whistling cheerfully not yet having heard about the incident that happened to his beloved boss. A small squeak of a yawn escaped his mouth mid whistle. Last night had been a full moon so he had to chain himself up. He was still feeling a bit itchy... Oh well, his beloved boss was probably wondering where he was.

* * *

Leaving his dad's sushi shop, Yamamoto was adjusting his 'katana/bat' on his back. He had had a bad feeling concerning Tsuna since the night before. He was hoping that he was all right... His thoughts were interrupted by someone screaming at him.

"Watch where the hell you at going, Baseball baka! I need to greet Judaime on the way out of his house." Gokudera(as usual) yelled at Yamamoto.

"Hahaha. Take it easy. We're both going there." Gokudera frowned at that because he could tell that there was something on the baka's mind but he just punished it away and starting on the journey to Tsunayoshi's house.

* * *

At Skull's house, Tsuna had finally given into letting Skull put a bed in his room. He was 'helping' Skull drag a bed into the library of a bedroom. They pulled the bed to the right of the door and pushed it against the bedroom wall.

"Here, I'll go get some sheets." Skull said walking out of the bedroom.

"Here, Let me help-" Tsuna was cut off as he tripped over air and automatically went to grab Skull's shirt.

"What are you-" Skull was pulled down by Tsuna and landed on his back.

When Skull opened his eyes, he found that Tsuna had somehow ended up on him with his head on Skull's chest blushing furiously stuttering apologies. Skull felt the same feeling spark up in his chest from on the bike. He started blushing and turned his face away."Y-y-y-you don't need to a-a-a-apologize. Just get up s-s-o we can set the s-s-security system up."

Skull was startled by the sound of banging on the door.

* * *

Tis was kind of a catch up chapter and to let you know what is going on with a few other people. Let me know what you think. :) I'm serious. Please. Give me advice and tips by pressing that magical review button.


End file.
